Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to information devices, and in particular, relates to an information device that utilizes a touch screen.
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and a method for processing information.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various external services are provided by cloud computing or the like, and a technique of a process, in which the external service and an apparatus collaborate, is known. For example, known is a technique of storing image data, which are acquired by scanning an original using an image forming apparatus, in an external storage service.
Further, known is a technique of generating a clerical flow for controlling component parts performing various processes based on a predetermined clerical flow model (for example, Japanese Patent No. 5112085). In this technique, the component parts are combined by the generated clerical flow, and sequential processes implementing a clerical process are performed.